Diary of Caroline Mikaelson, vampire and a hybrid's lover
by yolione13
Summary: Collection of one shots that follow Caroline and Klaus through love, sex, death, passion and bitter sweet goodbyes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One shot where Caroline goes to New Orleans to after Tyler breaks up with her.

"….stay be the love of my life. Love me more than you hate him…" Caroline said taking a step closer to Tyler.

Tyler looked away. He shook his head. "I can't do that, Care…" Tyler picked up his bag and started heading to the door.

"No…no…Tyler if you take one more step towards that door…your done…no more chances…no more surprises…we are done…" Caroline said holding her breath.

Tyler stopped. He closed his eyes. He opened them and walked away.

Caroline bit her lip. Tears started falling down her face. She flopped on the bed. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't anymore. Her eyes felt swollen from all the crying. After about an hour or two she decided no this was not the end of it. Klaus. It was all Klaus' fault. He was to blame. She walked over and punched the wall next to her bed. Pieces of plaster went flying around her. She was not going to be the victim in his. She had to do something. She walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked at her swollen eyes. What was happening to her? This couldn't be her life. She was Miss Mystic Fall. She would not let this break her. Not now. Not ever especially if she had anything to say about this. She flashed towards her room and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of micro mini black mini skirt and a cherry red corset top. She put on her leather jacket and grabbed her thigh high boots. She touched up her makeup, grabbed her purse and her keys and let the dorm room. She got into her car and drove towards New Orleans.

After a few hours she arrived to Louisiana. The air was a lot thicker here. She felt her vampire senses tingling. She parked her car in front of a dingy bar near Bourbon Street. She needed a drink or two if she was going to confront the big bad. She walked in and felt all eyes were on her. There were vampires everywhere. She sat on a stood in the bar. She looked around waiting for the bartender to take her order.

"What can I get you?" A tall blond said as she smiled at the new face.

"Rum and coke." Caroline said. She looked at the other blond curiously. She rolled her eyes as she saw the blond walk away.

Caroline took the time to look at the rest of the bar. There were vampires everywhere. Caroline took a sip of her drink and smirked as she saw a group of vampires of all ages and colors approach her. She rolled her eyes. She waited for the group to approach before she said anything. " Are you the welcoming committee?"

"Maybe…" A tall dark skinned man smiled at her. He had light dory blond hair and dark brown eyes to match.

Caroline smiled. " Do you have a name sugar?"

The vampire smiled. " Diego…what's your name pretty lady?"

"Caroline. "

"Very pretty name." Diego said as he took a step closer. "What is a such a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?"

Caroline smirked. She reached over and placed her fingers near the collar of his fatigue jacket. "I'm looking for someone. "

"Really." Diego said as he smirked looking at the group of vampires surrounding him. "Maybe I can be of assistance." He said softly.

"Maybe you can. You may know him. His name is Klaus. "

Diego turned around and signaled the group to disperse. "What do you want with him?" His face changed turning cold and emotionless.

"I have some unfinished business with him." Caroline said as she played with the straw in her drink.

"What exactly do you want with him?" Diego said as he brought a stool closer to her.

Caroline took another sip from her drink. She tried to keep her temper in check. This guy was seriously pissing her off. He was intentionally avoiding giving her any pertinent information. " A lady never kiss and tells. "

Diego laughed. "Well, if you really want to find him he should be in the old plantation in the edge of town. "

Caroline reached over and finished her drink. She put a few dollars on the bar and flashed away. She got into the her car and started driving. She didn't know where exactly it was but she was sure it had to big the biggest and oldest plantation house in the end of town. She drove around aimlessly until she reached the end of the strip. She pulled up to the driveway and parked her car. If this wasn't the big bad's wolfs house she would at least ask for better directions.

She got out of the car and walked to the front door. The old wooden door squeaked as it opened. "Hello…? Klaus…?" She looked around. The lights were on but it looked like there was no one home. "Klaus…get your big bad hybrid ass down here right now!" She walked further into the mansion. She knew he was here and she wasn't going to leave until she gave him a piece of her mind.

She crossed her arms over her chest. She started to pout. She exhaled exaggeratedly. Damn. He wasn't home. Think Caroline. Think. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the big bad.

"Klaus."

"Caroline, love to what do I owe this honor?"

"Where are you?"

"What…why? What's wrong?"

"I'm in your house. When are you coming home?"

"What? I be there in a few minutes."

Caroline hung up before he had a chance to ask anymore questions. She put her phone away and looked for the booze. A little liquid courage may not be a bad idea. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. She walked around and looked at the paintings on the walls. She crunched her lips. Who knew a madman had such talent. She walked up the stairs and started looking in each room. She giggled there were five main master bedrooms. One for each sibling. She walked towards the end of the hallway and saw a master suite. There was an enormous four post king size bed. It was covered with silk sheets. Caroline placed her hands on the sheets. "Damn." That was the softest thing she's ever felt. It felt sinful. Absolutely sinful. She shrugged. She turned around and took a better look. There was a large walk in closet and an antique bureau. There was a silver brush and a silver tray. Caroline walked towards the edge of the bureau and traced her fingers on its border.

She walked towards the walk in closet and opened it. There was enough clothes to dress an army. She looked at the shirts and smiled as she saw henley's of all shades and hues. She closed her eyes. She smelled him everywhere. It was intoxicating. Get a grip , Caroline. You are here for a reason. She closed the closet and walked to the nearest room. It was an art studio. There were paintings everywhere. A few hung and the rest leaning on the nearest wall. There was an art stand that held an unfinished sketch pad. She took a step closer and saw it. It was a picture of her. She was looking up. She was rolling her eyes. Caroline laughed. There was a brightness around the picture. She raised her hand and touched it lightly. She looked around and saw a overstuffed chair overlooking the art stand. She sat down on the couch. "What the ?" Caroline lifted herself a bit. She felt something ram her in the backside. She put her hand down and felt the cushion of the chair. There was something on the side of the couch. She put her hands on the side of the chair and felt something cold and hard. "What the…?" She reached further and pulled out a dagger. "Of course!" Caroline rolled her eyes. This must be what he uses for his siblings.

She heard foot steps coming. She put the dagger in the side of her boot. She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus." Caroline said as she walked down the rest of the stairs. "Took you long enough."

Klaus grinned. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Save it. I came here for one reason and one reason only."

"And what is that pray tell?"

Caroline went to the bar and poured herself a drink. She needed a little liquid courage in order to face the beast. She finished the drink and refilled it again.

"Thirsty, love?" Klaus said as he walked towards the bar. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. There was something of f. Caroline was agitated. She was unnerved. She needed something. But what?

Caroline slammed the glass on the bar. She took a step away from the bar and stared at the hybrid like he had grown another head The nerve of that man. How could he be so dense. His blatant disregard for her relationship with Tyler was going to change. He was the cause of all the pain she felt in her heart at this moment in time. She needed to get her revenge and she knew exactly how she was going to do it. She smiled. She was going to distract and destroy.

Caroline walked over to the hybrid and stood toe to toe. Her expression harden with every step she made. Klaus looked at the baby vampire strangely. His eyes focused on the tightening of Caroline's physique. She was plotting something. He had to remain clear minded but the closeness of her supple body was dizzying his better judgment. Caroline licked her lower lip. Klaus' eyes zeroed in on the motions of her mouth. He grinned as her lips curved into a smile. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the hunger in the hybrid's face. She saw his pupils dilate slightly as she gave him her signature smile. " Maybe…"

"What is it you want, love?"

"Justice…" She walked over to the couch and sat back. She leaned back and crossed her legs very slowly. She made sure to show as much skin as possible without being completely immodest. She removed a piece of lint that was on her skirt. She smirked when she saw Klaus raise his eyebrow.

"Justice for what exactly?" Klaus finished his drink and placed it on the bar.

" Klaus lets not play games…you have taken a lot from me and I want retribution. "

"What have I taken for you?" Klaus said as his voice raised an octave.

Caroline stood up. " You've taken my life….my sanity…my love from me…And for what so you make an army of hybrids. Hybrids that have no choice but to follow you blindly…why…for what…so you can be omnipotent…a ruler…a god…what…are you compensating for something you don't have. What is the big had hybrid nothing more than just a pile of big bad hype… " Caroline said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Klaus clenched his jaw. He was getting tired of being blamed for every bloody thing. "Enough…" He said as he grabbed Caroline by the shoulder and pinned her to the wall. " I am sick and tired of being blamed for every bloody thing that has gone wrong in this insignificant town. Yes, I did come here to break the curse and yes I did need to the blood of the damn doppelganger….it had to be done…and as far as the hybrids are concerned…why not make an army that will do my bitting…I am the original hybrid….I am not any mere vampire…I was one of the first….my reputation is what it is because I have earned every single twinge of fear that it produces…I may fancy you Caroline but I am not weak…I will not allow you to come into my home and tell me what I can and can not do…I am not weak and my patience with your insolence is running thin…"

Caroline huffed. "So what? What are you going to do?" She said defiantly. She smiled as she saw the ire in his eyes. His eyes were the shades of the blackest of nights. Caroline rolled her eyes as his fangs started to elongate from his gums. "Go ahead…Klaus …show me how right I am…show me the real monster that is inside…some me what kind of beast you really are…"

Klaus saw the hate in her eyes. She taunted him with her words and yet the only things that he saw was how beautiful her eyes were. "We're all monsters Caroline…we are predators…we hunt…we kill… we feed Caroline..blood is at the center of who and what we are…blood is more than just a reason to survive…it is the reason we live…" Klaus looked into her eyes and tried to convince her, to tell her how similar they are. They were both monsters and monster we will be for all eternity.

Caroline looked at the look of confusion in the hybrid's face. His fangs had receded and his look soften as he stared at her. His grip loosen and he took a step back.

"I may be a monster Caroline…but this monster feels pain especially when it is being inflicted from your mouth…"

Caroline turned her head as she saw the big bad start to retreat. What was going on? "Klaus…"

Klaus turned his back on her. He wanted to start walking but he knew he couldn't. She was already on his skin. She was a part of him already. "Caroline…I think you have said quite enough. It's time for you to leave. "

Caroline looked at the hurt in his face and she instantly regretted it. She got her jacket and put it on. She turned and started to walk away. She knew she should of started walking away but she couldn't. She looked into his face and knew she had to tell him something…but what? "No…" She said softly. "No…I will not go…"

Klaus frowned at her insistence. "Caroline…" His temper was starting to flare again. This woman was insufferable. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Caroline flashed towards him and was nose to nose. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "I came here…to tell you how much I hate you…you…you…"

Klaus turned his head and listened to her heart beating frantically in her chest. "You what…love…what is there left to say? What could you possible say?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. "You and your jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone…." She said in a squeak.

Klaus smirked. "Really? Is that what you came here for? Or is it something else…" He said as he walked closer and closer to her.

Caroline opened her eyes and started to walk back. She saw the predatory look in his face and she started to panic. Klaus had always been merciful at times but she feared she went too far. He had this look in his eyes that she didn't recognize. It was animalistic. It was pure instinctual. Caroline ket walking backward until she hit the wall. She groaned when her back slammed on the wall. Klaus grinned. He held his hands out on the side of her head and caged her in.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone or do you want me to stay…" Klaus leaned in and pressed his body into hers. She started to heave uncontrollable. He lowered his head and saw the eyeful of cleavage that was exposed. His licked his lips in anticipation. His lips grazed the tops of her chest leaving a shadow of a touch on her skin.

"Klaus…."She managed to say as she tried unsuccessfully to repress a moan. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed her chest.

He lowered his left hand and caressed the side of her body. He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. He kissed the left side of her face when she tried to turn her head away. His lips licked and placed soft kisses behind her ear. She shivered slightly. He smirked. She saturated his senses. Her body told him what her words could not. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I know you want me to stay love….I can smell your arousal…."

Caroline turned her head and gave him a glare. She needed to get away from him but she couldn't. What was wrong with her? Why was she so weak? "Klaus please….I…"

Klaus lowered his head and placed a kiss on the exposed skin on her chest. He lowered his right hand and let his hands roam her body. His hands touched her lips and he hissed. Caroline's eyes dilated with every wave of his fingers. His hand lowered down her mouth touching her jaw. She raised her head and waited as his hand pulled her bustier top down releasing her breast from their confines. "Caroline…" He said his eyes darkening slowly. Her nipples stared at him inviting his touch. He lowered his mouth and started licking and sucking them as thirsty man drinks a glass of cold water. She moaned. She felt her hands reach for his neck pulling him closer. His mouth suckled each nipple until the pleasure turned into pain.

His left hand plunged her wet center one finger at a time. He rubbed and manipulated her lit softly at first until his hands were saturated with her essence. He plunged another finger and repeated her torture. Her moaned increased the longer Klaus penetrated her core. She was in utter ecstasy. Klaus continued moving his fingers until her body convulsed. She cried out, "Yes…ooh….yes!"

Klaus released his fingers from her wet core and licked his fingers. "You taste so good sweetheart. " He smirked as he saw the look of satisfaction in her face. He flashed out of his pants and lifted her off the wall. She opened her eyes and started to giggle. She locked her hands around his neck and held on. He guided her hips and thrusted her into his aching member. She moaned. "Oh…yes…" He pulled her into him deeper and deeper into him. She squeezed his legs and encouraged him with grunts of praise, "Oh…yes…just like that…yes…" He pushed her harder and harder into him. He used his vampire strength and speed to guide his lust. He pushed her deeper and deeper until her body started to buckle over. Her body started to tighten around him. He moaned as he felt her waterfall drown his senses. His growled as he felt the wolf try to take over. The wolf needed to make her his. He held on the wall for support as he felt his body shake. He let out a beastly howl. His let his movements decrease as his body released and spilled into her. She held onto his shoulders scratching his back releasing the beast inside of her as well.

His grip on her loosen and she slide off of him gently. She leaned on the wall trying to catch her breath.

Klaus pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. He smirked looking at her flushed face. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle on her hand.

Caroline smiled and looked into his eyes.

He pulled her upstairs to his bedroom. He lifted her possessively and placed her on the bed. She opened her mouth to complain and he placed his fingers on them. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. He slid into the bed and placed his hands in her waist pulling her close. She turned her head and looked at him closing his eyes. She smiled and closed her eye, too.

The next day she woke up and turned around. "Klaus..?" She sat up. She was back in her room. She looked down and saw the pink pajamas she had on the other day. "What?" She shook her head. "It was just a dream." She rolled her eyes. It was just a dream. She started to pout and laid back down. She put the covers over her and sighed. She slammed her legs on the mattress and started to shout. "Oooh…"

After a few minutes she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them when she felt something next to her pillow. It was a single red rose. She sat up and placed the rose near her nose. She smiled." No, it can't be." She looked in her nightstand and saw a piece of parchment.

_Last night I was visited by an angel from heaven. _

_ Tell me when heaven will be mine. _

_ Eternally yours,_

_ Klaus. _

Caroline smiled. "Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Caroline's feelings for Klaus have been brewing. She decides she needs to find out if his feelings for her are the still the same.

Caroline was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She sat on her vanity looking helpless at her reflection. Her bright eyes seemed to have dimmed these past couple of days. She slept rarely now a days and when she did all of her thoughts were of Klaus. Klaus and his damn accent, dimples, touchablly curly hair, even the golden hue of his hybrid eyes. The last time they had any contact was their brief encounter in the woods. She made him promise not to return. He had. How could he? After a year of endless pursuit? She shook her head she needed to overcome this. She was finally standing on her own two feet. She didn't want to be tied down but she missed him. She missed him so much. He saw her like no one else had. He challenged her. He irritated her beyond belief but he left an imprint in her heart and soul. She needed to see him even of it was just one more time.

Caroline took the next plane to New Orleans. She exited the plane and started to panic. What was she doing? What if he wasn't there? What if he moved on? Caroline closed her eyes. Her fear was starting to overcome her. Its now of never. She took a deep breath and departed the airport. She walked out and drank in the warmth of the Louisiana sunshine. She couldn't help but smile. She walked down Bourbon street, she was sure he would be close. There were street vendors, musicians, artists it was all he said it would be and more. The color and vibrations of the city was intoxicating. She looked at the boutiques and giggled. She needed to get a few souvenirs before she left for sure.

"Hello, darling."

Caroline smiled at the dark haired vampire in front of her. "Oh my god…Kol…how are you…alive."

He snickered. He leaned closer to her grabbing her hand. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand. " I have powerful connections darling."

Caroline laughed. "I bet you do."

Kol released her hand and smirked. "So what are you doing here, sweetheart."

"Visiting an old friend." Caroline said blushing a bit.

"Really…where are you staying love?"

"No where yet. I just got here this afternoon."

"Well, I insist you stay with us…we have more than enough room…and I know there is a certain someone who is dying to see you." Kol said grinning.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Kol dragged her all over New Orleans. At the end of the night she was exhausted. Caroline's feet were aching. She wanted to take a shower and change her clothes but panicked when she noticed she didn't even pack anything. What was she going to do?

Kol smirked at the anxious look on her face. "What's wrong darling?"

"I…didn't pack a bag so I may need to go buy a few things…"

Kol nodded. "Of course…" He told her of a few shops that were near by. "I'll pick you up in about 3 hours."

Caroline smiled. "Sure…oh…do you have a phone so I can call you if I finish early?"

"I love pretty little things with sharp tongues…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She imputed his number into her phone and he obliged as well.

Caroline was able to get a few outfits, shoes, accessories and some extra lacy lingerie just in case things turned out how she hoped. She called Kol and a few minutes later they were on their way to the Mikaelson Mansion. She had to admit it was even grander than the one they had in Mystic Falls.

"Do you like what you see?" Kol said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Its beautiful…" Caroline managed to say. She couldn't help but look at the contrast of antique design and modern art. It was breath taking.

"Yes…its a little old fashion for my taste but Nik insisted we kept it as it was before we left so many years ago…"

Caroline smiled. "Where is Klaus..?" She tried to play it coy but Kol saw right through her.

Kol chuckled. "He should be here soon…"

Caroline nodded. Disappointment filled her inside. She spent the whole day with Kol it was fun surprisingly but she came here for him.

"Why don't you go freshen up. I'll take you to one of the bars he usually goes to…"

"Okay where should I go change…"

Kol snickered. "The room at the end of the hall…it has an adjoining bathroom."

Caroline grabbed her bags and flashed up the stairs. She walked down the large hall way and finally reached the bedroom. It was a large dark bedroom. Inside there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a oversized wooden bureau and a large wooden desk. The walls had a few art pieces that looked like they were made by Klaus himself. She saw a large walk in closet and a few candles. She placed the bags on top of the bureau. She finally found the bathroom after she stopped to admire the art pieces on the wall. They were a combination of dark and light. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw a large porcelain bear claw tub. She saw an adjacent double sink vanity lined with assorted soaps, lotions, and shampoos. She opened one of the lotions. It smelled like him. His sweet musk filled the room. She smiled as her senses were saturated with his scent. She closed her eyes and pictured his lips caressing her mouth teasing her mercilessly. She placed her fingertips of her lips remembering his touch. She opened her eyes realizing she had to freshen up.

She grabbed some soap and a mild smelling shampoo. She got into the tub and soaked in the warm water for a few minutes.

Kol poured himself a drink and smirked. He used his vampire hearing to listen in on Caroline. When she had turned on the water she pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

"Hello, Nik.."

"Kol…what is it…I'm in the middle of something…"

"Nik…there was a delivery here for you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is only one way to find out…"

"Kol…I am not in the mood for your trifles."

"Bloody hell Nik…its important…I put it in your room..."

"Fine…"

Kol hung up and snickered to himself.

Caroline got out of the tub reluctantly. She knew Kol was waiting for her. She didn't want to keep him waiting. He wasn't really know for being patient. Caroline shivered at the thought. She dried her hair and curled it in waves. She wrapped the towel she found in the cabinet around herself. She took a look through some of the lingerie she bought and decided to put on the red lacy garter with matching bra and thong. It was Valentine's Day. She put on a pair of black stocking. She darken her eyes giving her a very vamp look. She laughed.

"Kol…where the bloody hell are you?" Klaus bellowed.

Caroline panicked. What the? Klaus? She looked at herself she wasn't even dressed. She picked up her bags and flashed to the closet. Shit. Shit. Shit. Caroline get a grip it was now or never. She flashed out of the closet.

Klaus walked up the stairs slowly. He heard footsteps. There was someone here. He listened carefully. It was coming from his bedroom. He opened the door abruptly. His eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth and them closed it again. "Caroline…"

"Klaus…" She said softly. She kept a smile on her face.

Klaus was frozen. Caroline was in his bed. She laid on her stomach holding her head up with one hand. She was…she was sweet jesus. She was in his bed with barely anything on. He stepped closer. He bit the side of his cheek making sure it was not a dream. Her hair was loose in a massive tumble of curls. Her darken eyes hypnotized him. He took a deep breath. His eyes roamed her barely clothed form. Her back was bare except for the back of the garter and thin string thong she had on. He felt himself harden with just a glance. He took another step forward. "What…what are you doing here, love?"

He dared not move further. He was afraid his control would cease.

Caroline smirked. He looked shocked and confused. Good. That gave her control. She got up from the bed very slowly. She walked towards him making sure she swayed her hips. "Did you miss me Klaus…?" She said in whisper.

Klaus eyes widen a bit. He saw her walking towards him. She stopped when she leaned near his ear. She whispered, "DId you..?" Her lips brushing the bottom of his earlobe. He closed his eyes. He nodded.

She took a step back and smiled. "Good." She looked at the gray fitted henley he was wearing and smirked. She grabbed it and ripped in half. He smirked smugly. She pulled the shirt down letting it fall on the floor. She placed her hand on his bare chest tracing every curve. She bit her lip. She raked her hands up his chest until she reached his neck. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. She crushed his lips with her aching ones. He groaned. He pulled her closer to him as his hands caressed her back. His hands lowered all over her body until he reached her bottom. He gave them a tight squeeze making her moan, "ooh…" He placed his fingers underneath her thong and caressed every inch of her exposed skin. She opened her mouth plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue fondled his as they danced together. Her hands roamed all over his hair pulling and tucking at the soft curls. She lifted her head and bit her swollen lip. She pushed him roughly onto the mattress. She smiled at the look of confusion on his face. She placed her hand behind her back and unfasten her bra. She let it fall on the floor. His eyes darken. His heart was pounding louder and louder it felt as if it would it would break out of his chest. He held on to the sheets his hands turning white from the pressure. It took all of his will power not to take her then and there.

She leaned in and slowly unbuckled his pants. He licked his lips as her breast came closer. She unbuckled his pants and slid them down his leg painfully slow. Her lips brushing his chest, stomach and dangerously close to his aching member. He let out a moan as her lips brushed his skin. Once his pants were on the floor she placed her legs next to his hips. She sat down straddling him. Her panties soaked in anticipation. He placed his hands around her waist securing her in place. He leaned in and kiss her neck until he reached her collarbone. She leaned back giving him easier access. He attacked her bare nipple. He flicked his tongue all over until it harden. He sucked it soft and then fast again. She moaned encouraging his mouth. He bit down gently using his human teeth.

She started to grind her hips over his harden member. She felt a fire inside that needed to be extinguished. It burn her from the inside out. She leaned in and kissed his neck licking and sucking it with equal measure. She heard his pulse start to race. It was calling her. She needed a taste. Her fangs were aching to expand. They needed relief. She closed her eyes ignoring the need inside of her soul. She opened her eyes when she felt Klaus thrust his aching member into her saturated center. "Fuck Caroline…" He grasped her hips tight around his hands guiding her movement pushing her faster and harder with every minute that passed.

Klaus clenched his jaw feeling her move faster and faster underneath him. He felt her juices saturating him urging him to continue.

Caroline felt he body tighten. She was so close. She tried to move but her body felt paralyzed. She closed her eyes allowing Klaus to guide her deeper and deeper into the sweet abyss. Her eyes darken the veins painting her face with the desire she felt. She couldn't control herself she let her fangs drop and attacked his neck. She ripped his skin drinking in the sweet nectar.

Klaus roared as he felt her fangs sank deeper and deeper into his flesh. He started to get weak. "Caroline…" She ignored his plea and continued drinking him in.

Klaus tighten his grip around her waist lifting her off of him . He pushed her into the bureau. He placed her arms out and held them secure under his. He leaned in and bit the bottom of her earlobe. " Easy love…" Her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. She felt him rip the thin piece of lace that covered her ass. She moaned in anticipation. He bent her down and pressed his chest on the curve of her back. She opened her eyes as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She winced in pleasure and pain. He shoved his shaft deep into her. She dug her nails into the wooden bureau. She was engulfed completely. He push deeper and deeper into her again. Her legs started to get weak. She felt herself submit completely to him. She swayed her hips encouraging every movement. He held her hands feeling he could not hold on. He tighten his grip around them.

"Faster…harder…" She demanded. She moved her hips circling around him. He hissed. He felt his body tighten. His movements slowed down he was getting close. He moved in and out of her until he was spent. He put his head on her back and closed his eyes. He needed to catch his breath.

Caroline saw his face glistening with sweat. She slowly got up and turned around facing him. Klaus smirked looking at the ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

"Niklaus…" She whispered under her breath. She traced his lips with her fingertips. She smiled as she leaned in an placed a soft kiss on his swollen lips. She laced her hands around his neck and held him tight.

Klaus smiled as he felt her arms around him. She pulled away from him and lowered her face.

He frowned for a moment. "What is it love?"

She slowly looked up at him and bit her lip. " I…I made a mistake…"

Klaus' eyes turned golden in a flash. His body tensed underneath her touch. "What do you mean, Caroline…" He said growling his words filled with ice and mirth.

"I don't want you to go again…"

Klaus looked at her tear-filled eyes. He placed his hands on the side of her face. He kissed her softly.

Her eyes widen a little, her smile struggling to come through. "But you promised…"

Klaus brushed his lips on hers. "That's the one promise I never planned on keeping…"


End file.
